Velvet Fabrication
Velvet Fabrication are an English-language, European girl-group created by Delilah Hansen. The group is made up of Nedina Berisha from Albania, Lily MacDonald from Scotland, Charlotte Olofsson from Sweden, Kaia Saar from Estonia, Bianka Supka from Hungary, and Katya Yakovleva from Russia. The group was formed as a way to unite the European countries, as each member represents a different European region. Berisha represents South Europe, MacDonald represents West Europe, Olofsson represents North Europe, Saar represents East Europe, Supka represents Central Europe, and Yakovleva represents the Ex-Soviet countries of Europe. They were formed in March of 2013 and their debut album, Koi, is due to be released on January 7, 2014. Career 2013-present: Formation and Koi In December 2012, record producer and founder of OFIBTY Records, Delilah Hansen, announced her intent to create a girl group consisting of citizens of different European nations. After that announcement, news of the group went quiet, until March 2013. On March 12, 2013, Hansen announced the creation of Velvet Fabrication, a girl group consisting of members from Albania, Estonia, Hungary, Russia, Scotland, and Sweden. Their debut single, "Deluxe" will be released on December 17, 2013. On December 21, 2013 they revealed that their debut album will be titled, Koi, and it will be released on January 7, 2014. Members Nedina Berisha Nedina Berisha is an Albanian singer-songwriter and model. Her parents are Arta and Erjon Berisha and she was raised in Tirana, Albania. Lily MacDonald Lilian Eloise "Lily" MacDonald is a Scottish singer-songwriter and multi-intrumentalist. Her parents are Scottish musician, Elliot MacDonald and American pianist, Lacey Evans and was raised in Glenrothes, Scotland. Her parents divorced when she was young. MacDonald is currently in a relationship with English rugby player Samuel Burke. Charlotte Olofsson Charlotte Lucy Olofsson is a Swedish singer-songwriter. Her parents are Jon and Nathalie Olofsson. Her mother was born in Norway. She was raised in Sundsvall, Sweden and currently lives in Stockholm. Kaia Saar Kaia Saar is an Estonian singer-songwriter, model, and actress. Her parents are Olga and Ott Saar and she has a younger sister named Ingrid. She was raised in Tartu, Estonia but moved to Helsinki, Finland after her mother's death when she was 14. Her and her family moved back to Estonia three years later. Bianka Supka Bianka-Katalin Supka is a Polish-born Hungarian singer-songwriter and multi-instrumentalist. She was adopted by Hungarian parents from Poland when she was 5 months old. Her mother is Katalin Supka and her father is Tamás Supka. She has an older sister, Paloma-Gigi who is adopted from Lithuania, and a younger brother Alex-Tamás who is adopted from Ukraine. She was raised in Deprecen, Hungary. Katya Yakovleva Ekaterina Sergeevna "Katya" Yakovleva is a Russian singer-songwriter, model, and actress. Her parents are Eleni Yakovleva and Sergey Yakovlev. Her mother is from Greece and was a singer in the 1980s, and her father is a Russian music producer. She was raised in Petrozavodsk and has a younger brother and sister who are twins, Dasha and Vladimir. She was a teen sensation in her home country, starting a career as an actess and singer at age 5, until moving to Paris to escape her stardom in Russia. Discography Main article: Velvet Fabrication discography Category:Bands Category:Velvet Fabrication